Deadly Rakuen
by Syphira
Summary: -PROLOGUE TO MY P3: FES- Daedalus Tavi is a 14-year-old girl who has DID. However she has a question: What is her other self REALLY like? Little did she know that entering the Dark Hour partly begins to answer that one question. Rated T; Rating may go


**~Deadly Rakuen~**

_ "...All this world is good for would be death, huh?"_

Daedalus spent her time pacing around the burnt ruins she called knelt to the ground with an unaltered expression. There, on the cold, wet and rocky ground stood a small puddle of wet blood. She looked up into the sky, watching the full moon reflecting upon her pitch black eyes. Her denim skirt painted down with the red blood, not to mention her face and hands. She just chuckled as she stood up.

"It's not like I could care anyways. This body could be of use to me." She was pacing herself around the abandoned park.

"...My job is done... Time for me to leave."

A large shadow grew behind the small girl's body. Her sheet white hair flew into her face and left her in the depths of her own mind, soon having the wind pick up and blow it and her skirt into one direction.

Soon.... Soon wouldn't, _couldn't _be good enough.

People were disappearing... blood was oozing out of the walls as the wind subsided. Her whole body suddenly created a wild jolt, as if shocked by lightning. Daedalus let out a small gasp, her pitch black eyes turning into clear, seashell-colored orbs. She shook herself out of the daze, looking through the alley crack that she somehow appeared in. She looked at a watch that was left on the floor nearby.

"W-What is..."

She looked through the cracked screen and found a skull and crossbones onto it.

"N-No.." She whimpered to herself, "Where have I-"

She looked at herself, seeing the blotches of deep red blood still on the skirt. Still having the blood on her arm.

She couldn't remember; was she in a fight?

"Hello!? Anyone!?" She called out into the dark passage, running frantically and desperately to get help. However, as she walked to the lighter part of the area (leading to the streets), she gasped at the sight.

Ooze. Black, disgusting Ooze.

"What's happening!?" She turned around, more of the ooze coming her way.

Soon, it seemed like the alley got wider. The ooze turned into some sort of creature with a mask along it's supposed face. She couldn't back up anywhere else; she was surrounded.

"Get away from me!" She began to shout, trying to smack it with her free hand. It's counterattack was to go and charge into her, making her roll and slide into the hard brick wall.

She whimpered. "I'll do anything, _anything_... Just leave me alone.." Her face hid between her knees as she got into fetal position. Her minor sobs were turning into loud moans, and she just wanted to get out what seemed like a nightmare.

_"Minato, I think I heard something!" _A voice echoed into the alley. By now, Daedalus was bleeding a bit from a slight cut, and her moans turned into ragged breathing.

_"Really, where?" _A second voice echoed into the place.

_"Don't know... Hey, if anyone's out there, please say something!" _The first voice called out again. Daedalus just gulped.

"I... I'm right here!" She said in only a voice louder than a whisper. "I'm here... In the alley!

_"Minato, now _I _hear it!" _A female's voice now spoke up. The footsteps got louder, and all Daedalus could see were three bodies in the lit up part of the alley.

_"Yukari, you and I will fend these off. Akihiko, go to the body up ahead!" _The second voice said.

Soon, Daedalus heard footsteps. She didn't want to look up; afraid something was faking the voice and was going to attack her. However, she gulped as her body moved to her stomach, and she looked up. The boy looked into her eyes..., at least, tried to.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, as his gloved hand moved the hair out of her face. "You look kind of shaken..."

"W-What are those things...?" She asked him right away, despite the quivering. "Why are they-"

"You can see them?" He looked astonished.

"What do you think?" She asked, finally getting up to her knees, "I've entered this scary place, I don't know where I'm at!" As she said this though, his view was clearer now.

The boy appeared to be a senior in High School, and had a bandage on the right side of his forehead. A red vest with a white shirt, pants that looked like they were fit for a school uniform, and then black shoes. Not to mention, a jacket slung over his shoulder, and gloves made for handling many things. To top it all off, he had olive-colored eyes, and sleek gray hair.

"So you're the one..." His voice trailed off, "Minato?"

"Just got finished." The boy said as ran up with the female right behind him. He had royal blue hair, and an outfit with the pants that looked similar to the gray-haired boy. Headphones were slung around his neck, and one of his eyes (that appeared to be a dark blue) hid behind his hair.

The female on the other hand, portrayed a determined look. A red bow was placed in the middle of her pink shirt, which matched her dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. A brown skirt, along with high socks and a pair of shoes to match.

"Minato, I think _she _may be the one." The boy said, as he supported Daedalus by slinging her arm around his shoulder. However, his eyes widened as he saw the cut. "But, she's badly injured and needs assistance."

"Mitsuru?" The girl was using her cell phone, "We have defeated the remaining shadows that had surrounded the area. ...Yeah, there's a person here... She's completely confused, I don't think she's going to forget about this night... Right, right, I'll tell him... Okay, see you then..." She closed up the phone and placed it in a pocket.

"What'd she say?" The boy called Minato asked.

"She told us to report back with the girl." The female spoke again, soon looking into Daedalus' direction. "You gonna be alright?"

"I..." Her voice finally cut off as she fell unconscious in the hour; leaving the others worried sick.

Little did she know that conflicts would arise... And they dealt with her.

* * *

**_So that's my attempt a Prolouge for my Persona 3: FES story, which will be under another title once I upload it. Please review, so I know there are some readers out there ^^;_**


End file.
